MIENTRAS VIVAMOS NOS ENCONTRAREMOS
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Minific de Terry; un percance hace que Candy reciba una sorpresa inesperada... ¿o esperada?


MIENTRAS VIVAMOS NOS ENCONTRAREMOS

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi;_

_Producida para televisión por Toei Animation._

Candy no veía la hora de llegar a Chicago; el tren que la llevaría de regreso de Maine parecía no detenerse nunca, y las gestiones de trabajo encomendadas por el doctor Lenard habían sido completadas al fin. Un año había transcurrido luego que Albert hablara con el personal del hospital Santa Juana aclarando la embarazosa situación de Candy y las razones que llevaron a los Legan a ejercer presión para que la joven enfermera fuera relevada de su puesto en dicha facilidad… así fue como Candy regresó a su antiguo empleo, no sin antes haber recibido una disculpa del doctor Lenard por su comportamiento poco ético; y se dedicó con ahínco a sus pacientes, absorbiendo cada minuto junto a ellos como si fuera el último. Al principio dudó en regresar a Chicago, pues no quería dejar solas a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María en su añorado hogar; pero las comprensivas mujeres, en lugar de pedir a Candy que permaneciera con ellas, la alentaron a buscar nuevos horizontes, a seguir su propio camino…

No comprendía por qué el tren se había detenido en otra estación. Ya era pasada la medianoche, y a través de la ventana se podía percibir un extraño frío nocturno en plena primavera, y no pudo evitar transportarse a aquella noche cuya tormenta de nieve en nada comparaba con la tempestad que azotaba su corazón. Haciendo a un lado los traicioneros latidos del mismo, Candy se levantó de su asiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó rumbo a la parte delantera del tren. Ignorando las reglas, abrió la puerta del conductor preguntando: "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Ha habido una avería", fue la escueta respuesta del hombre. "Me temo que si no logramos corregir el daño, los pasajeros deberán bajar del tren."

"¿Bajar del tren?", repitió Candy con espanto. "¿Puede decirme en dónde estamos?"

Cuando el conductor respondió, Candy sintió cómo una vez más el destino le jugaba una broma pesada… y en medio del cansancio y las ansias de regresar a casa, Candy no estaba de ánimo para demoras, mucho menos para burlas e ironías de la vida. Tan perpleja había quedado la chica que el conductor repitió una vez más el nombre de la ciudad, y finalmente ella comprendió que era cierto, que no era una horrible pesadilla. Camino de regreso a su asiento, escuchando una y otra vez el nombre mencionado: _Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh…_

Jamás olvidaría el frustrado encuentro un año antes, ni las buenas intenciones que había tenido la abuela de Patty al reunir a ambos jóvenes, pero las circunstancias impidieron que la ilusionada pareja lograra verse en Pittsburgh, ese punto medio entre los universos de ambos. 'Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos visto entonces', pensó Candy, '¡las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes!'

Tal y como el personal a cargo del tren había anticipado, los pasajeros no tuvieron otro remedio que bajar del mismo. Aturdida en medio de la fría y oscura noche, Candy caminó a paso lento pasando la salida de la estación. La última vez que había tomado un tren nocturno había sido luego de la separación, y por razones que no comprendía, sintió el mismo estupor que la había envuelto en aquella ocasión. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón comenzó a galopar fuertemente y ella intentaba en vano controlarse, pero sentía cómo una fuerza muy superior a ella actuaba en contra de su razón. "Ha sido un día muy largo", se dijo en voz alta, y al verse en tan semejante escenario, dio rienda suelta a sus carcajadas. "¿Qué te pasa, Candy White?", siguió riendo, aún en medio de su agotamiento. Tanta era su risa, que no alcanzó a ver una hermosa fuente en cuyo borde se había sentado inconscientemente…y tampoco se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola.

Terry Grandchester limpiaba su armónica cuando le pareció haber escuchado una inconfundible risa en medio de la niebla. _La niebla…_su mente se remontó al primer momento en que la vio en el Mauritania, una visión casi irreal y etérea que lo había embrujado para siempre. Aún no entendía qué lo había hecho viajar a Pittsburgh, entre tantos lugares en el mundo… luego que Susana lo dejara libre, Robert Hathaway le había concedido unos días libres y de esta forma ayudar a que el joven despejara sus pensamientos con el fin de prepararse para la siguiente presentación teatral. Y aquí estaba, en una ciudad desconocida, caminando en medio de la noche, cuando de repente le pareció ver un espejismo frente a la fuente. 'No puede ser… ¡debe ser un sueño!', pensó. 'Tal vez tocando la armónica pueda quitarme esta absurda visión de mis ojos…'

Candy había parado de reír; pero en cuanto lo hizo, deseó no haberlo hecho. El sonido de una melodía parecía infiltrarse en todo su ser…¿ por qué todos los instrumentos musicales simulaban el sonido de una armónica? ¿Y por qué escuchaba una melodía… _esa _melodía?

Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos muy fuerte, como si con ellos intentara borrar todo sonido y toda sensación que pudiera recordarle aquellos felices días, y aquella desgarradora melodía-

"¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Tarzán pecosa!"

Ella abrió sus ojos, y supo entonces que todo era real, muy real. Frente a ella, Terry Grandchester la miraba con ojos llenos de asombro; no obstante, su sarcástica mueca se conservaba intacta. "Siempre he sabido que piensas mucho en mí…¡ lo que no sabía era que me seguías a todas partes!"

"¡Mocoso atrevido!" Candy olvidó por un momento la gran emoción que la embargaba. "¿Cómo crees que voy a estar sola en medio de la noche por puro gusto? El tren en el que viajaba se averió."

"Jajajaja…"

"¿Te parece gracioso?"

Terry se cruzó de brazos. "Me parece, señorita pecas, que esto no ha sido más que una enorme casualidad… justo ahora me encuentro de vacaciones, y había salido a dar un paseo…"

"¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué hay de Susana, está aquí contigo?"

El fue directo al grano. "Hace poco que Susana y yo nos separamos. Ella decidió dejarme ir, y aunque traté de convencerla de lo contrario, insistió en que era lo mejor para ambos. Ella pensaba que era injusto y egoísta de su parte obligarme a estar a su lado sin amarla."

"¿Y la amabas?", preguntó Candy con temor en su voz.

Terry la miró a los ojos fijamente. "¿Acaso no imaginas la respuesta?" Avanzó hacia ella, quedando ambos frente a frente. "¿No imaginas, pecosa, lo que está pasando por mi mente en este preciso momento?"

Candy quedó sin aliento, y el remolino de emociones que en ella siempre había provocado Terry regresaba con fuerza avasalladora. Al ella quedar en silencio, él tomó su mano y dijo: "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Candy… muchas cosas quedaron sin resolver entre nosotros, y qué mejor momento que éste para que podamos hablar tranquilamente, sin distracciones…"

Ella apretó el contacto de su mano. "Sí, Terry…¡yo también tengo tantas cosas que contarte!"

"¿Qué te parece si te llevo al hotel donde me estoy hospedando? Tal vez encuentres una habitación disponible donde puedas dormir., a menos…", le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, "… a menos que quieras quedarte en la mía."

"¡Terry, cómo se te ocurre!"

El volvió a reír. "¡No hablo en serio, Candy! A pesar de todo, soy un caballero. ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?" Ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara en él. "Esto no es precisamente Escocia, ¡pero la noche es nuestra y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido!"

"¡Sí, Terry!", exclamó Candy con renovada energía, y aferrándose al brazo de Terry, caminó a su lado en dirección al hotel. Las palabras que con tanta esperanza había pronunciado la noche de su dolorosa ruptura volvieron a resonar en su interior: _Mientras vivamos nos encontraremos_… y esta vez, una inmensa alegría llenaba todo su ser al recordarlas.


End file.
